1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, and more particularly to a printing device that can print relatively simple contents of text (e.g. words or names) on a tape printing medium (e.g. labels).
2. Description of Related Art
Lately, tape printing devices that can print desired characters or marks on labels (e.g. paper labels, plastic film labels) have been available. These devices consist of an input operation unit with a liquid crystal display and a group of character keys and function keys and a printing unit for controlling a printing head while feeding paper mediums in a direction (e.g. horizontally). With these devices, operators can acquire printed mediums by pushing an execution key after having input desired characters by means of a keyboard and checked their operations on a display.
However, these conventional printing devices can print only letters on labels, which represent a limited impression. Thus, printing devices have been proposed which enclose entire characters to enhance the impression or emphasize the text.
Conventional printing devices with a framing function to enclose entire characters have been available. However, with these devices, operators have to make a choice between only two options, that is, whether the entire text should be enclosed or not. Therefore, it is impossible to enclose a section of the text to be emphasized.